Captain Swan one-shots
by CalicoCas
Summary: (Drabble) Killian decides to show Emma around, but things go a little different than he had planned, maybe for the best... Rated T with lightly M content, nothing major though.
1. The Jolly Roger

**(A/N) my first drabble ever, tell me what you think! I wrote this in a hour and in between things so it's probably all messed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

"So lass? Shall I give you a tour around The Jolly Roger?"  
"Sure. **captain**."  
I grab her hand and lead her over the little stair like wooden plank.  
"But first, tell me what you think about her?" I motion my hand around the entire deck.  
"Her?"  
"Why, of course. What did you think? It?"  
"I just, well, thought, since you love me..."  
"Miss Swan," I lift her face with two fingers so her eyes meet mine. "Are you implying you got jealous of my ship?"  
Her face immediately turns a little offended.  
"I'm not jealous of your damn ship! Or at least, as long as you don't kiss it."  
"Not it, love, her. Respect for your co-women."  
"Oh just shut it Jones." She tiptoes and gives him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now, if you could continue your tour around the lady."  
"Just, don't call her lady, she's a ship."  
"What? First you tell me to not say _it_ but _her_ , and when I say lady it's still not right?!"  
I sigh, "A ship, car or whatever vehicle, you call _her_. That's a common thing, you should know. But that doesn't mean you can call her a lady. It's just weird."  
"Bloody pirates." I can barely hear it, since she mutters it under her breath, but since I do I chuckle at how she starts taking over the words I use. I pull her towards me so her back is flush against my chest and nuzzle my nose in her hair.  
"You're so cute when you're stubborn, you know?"  
Emma lays her head back on my right shoulder and looks in my eyes.  
"And you're cute when you know more about something and get all fanatic and your accent increases. Which is also very sexy." She winks and I punish her for her joke by pinching her side, knowing she is very ticklish there. She doubles over and her bum crashes not so gently to my pelvis, crushing my manhood.  
Immediately, I release her and sink to the ground, grabbing it to desperately get rid of the pain.  
"Oh my god, Killian!" She chuckles while she says this and I look up at her, my face must have looked funny because me looking at her only caused her to laugh.  
"Not... Ugh... Funny, love."  
"You wish."  
She crunches down and places her hands under my armpits, still smiling, and pulls me up.  
"No wait, I got to sit down."  
I stumble to a little bench placed on the outside of my cabin, Emma sits down next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm very ticklish and I can't help it to sort of attack who ever tickles me."  
"I know that, but I still tickled you so I deserved it." I manage to wink at her before my face goes back to a frown of pain.  
"Come on, let's go inside, you can show me around another time and it's getting late."  
"You want to stay on the Jolly Roger?"  
"Yes. I assume this thing we have is going to last some time, so I better get used to sleeping on her."  
"You really think that?"  
"What?"  
"That this is going to last some time?"  
"Well my feelings like to believe that I love you. And I am sure they're right..."  
"I can totally agree with that." I pull her in my arms and full on kiss her.  
She jumps a little, but quickly fully joins in on it.  
She straddles me and throws her arms around my neck while I stroke her back and sides with my hands, getting little moans as reward. Teasingly, I nip at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth, giving me permission to enter. Our tongues battle for dominance and after some time she surrenders and lets me enjoy my victory by slowly rubbing herself against me.  
"I love you Emma."  
"Oh Killian, I love you too."  
I smile at her and she smiles back before she slow and passionately starts to kiss me and I join her in the frustrating, but filled with love, kiss


	2. all you have to do is tell him the truth

**(A/N) WOW! Thank you all so so so much for the great reactions and what not! Because of that, I decided to write a second chapter. I think I'm going to make it a series of little fluff kind of moments between Killian and Emma, probably all just random, not related prompts. You'll see ;)**

 **!SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE MAN WITH THE LION TATTOO IS, I STRONGLY ADVICE TO LEAVE NOW. ALSO IF YOU AREN'T PAST THE SECOND CURSE THING, LEAVE NOW, BECAUSE SOME SERIOUS SHIT IS HINTED HERE.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, duuh.**

"All you have to do is tell him the truth, Emma." I look up at Mary Margaret, she decided to give me some uncalled for advice. Which might be turning into the right way.

"But I don't know how?!"

Last night me and Killian and I had a fight, mostly because of me and I knew, so I ran out when I panicked and fled to my parents house. After deciding it wasn't really a good idea to live together with them, we started looking for a nice little apartment and found a small one near the beach, just big enough for us two and Henry sleeping over from time to time. After a long debate we came to the conclusion he would live with Regina, Robin and Roland.

"I wish I could exactly tell you what to do, but as you know me and your father weren't very well at that either." She laughs nervously.

"Yeah, but you **always** found each other! Killian and I aren't you guys!"

"Emma don't worry, I'm sure it will be okay. You two belong together. As much as we tried to deny it at first, we can very well see you match very well."

I glance up at her, "Really? You think that, we…?"

"He cares so much about you Emma, remember when you jumped off the Jolly Roger to gain our attention?"

I nod at her.

"Well, even though he didn't wanted to admit, he was worried sick. You don't know what exactly happened since you were unconscious. As soon as he noticed you were in danger he teamed up with David and helped him when he dove into the water to save you. When you came up and were unconscious he gave us space, but from the corner of my eye I could see him leaning over a bit, just to see how you were doing."

"Of course he was, I could've drowned and-"

"Wait, I wasn't finished yet. When you suddenly gasped for air and spat out the water he clearly let out a relieved sigh and his entire body and expression relaxed."

"He-he did?"

"You really think I would lie to you? After all we've been through?"

"Thanks mom." I step towards her and hug her.

"Oh! Emma," she gasps but returns the hug quickly, "I owe it to you."

I pull away looking up at her. She doesn't owe me anything! "Owe it to me? Na-ah, I owe you more."

"I know. But it's also part of being a mom."

I hear a squeal from the other side of the room and see Neal has woken up. His tiny arms grasping in the air for his mommy. When I hang over the crib Neal starts smiling and making little sputter noises.

"I think someone wants to see his mommy." Mary Margaret stands next to me and picks Neal up, laying him in her arms. I kiss his forehead lightly.

"You can manage, right?"

She nods, "Yeah of course, why?"

"I have an apology to make."

She laughs and moves her hand as to shoo me away, "Then go! Go tell him!"

I giggle and quickly run out the apartment, but as soon as I get outside I realize I have no idea where Killian is.

"Damnit Jones." I say under my breath.

Since we fought and I ran out of him, he could be angry and wanted to drink it away and went to The Rabbit Hole. Or he just wanted to be alone and went to the Jolly Roger or either stayed in our home. But he also could've wanted to say sorry and went after me, which would be very unfortunate.

My feet bring me to granny's diner and I almost crash first into the door and then almost into the counter.

"Ruby!"

"Hey Emma. What's up? You look-"

"Have you seen Hook?"

"Uhm no, why? Was he a ah, u know," she winks, "a bad boy?"

"Oh my god Ruby no. you know, just, I will explain later."

"Oh, ok. Take care!"

I almost don't hear what she says, already standing outside on the street. My eyes dart around, thinking where he could be.

My eyes fall on The Rabbit Hole and I sprint towards it, I open the door with so much force that it almost comes out of its hinges. Catching everyone's attention immediately, and don't even want to waist anymore time on formalities.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Hook?!"

Archie, who sits close to the entrance, answers me.

"No. Is he lost? Because you should start a search for him in that case."

"He isn't lost, I just don't know where he is at the moment."

"But, Emma!"

Before he finishes his sentence I am, once again, gone. Now I'm pretty sure I know where he is and take a final run to the harbor.

The Jolly Roger lays perfectly where I need it, docked at the first dock. Having lost all my patience by now, I jump over the little bit of water that separates the ship from the dock. I manage to get a hold on the railing and let out a sigh of relief. With my feet I push myself up and soon find myself on the deck.

I walk to the captain's cabin and pause in front of the door.

' _What if he wants to be alone? If he just wants to be alone or wants to be away from me?'_

"Well, than that's his problem."

I slam the door open and see him with his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Killian." I sigh

His head shoots up.

"Emma?" he sighs back at me.

"Have you been crying?!"

"I-I thought you meant what you said, that you couldn't with my love, that you couldn't deal with it. That you weren't the relationship type." His eyes look so sad and the tears made his eyeliner smudge, the bags under his eyes only confirm my growing suspicion that he hasn't slept last night.

"Oh my god, of course not. I just-I just… Argh! I just didn't realize **how** much you love me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm really stupid because of it, seeing as how bad I hurt you by it. Your life hasn't been the easiest either, I can't keep hanging in it and saying I've had it bad while you did so too." I smile warmly at him and I see his face going from the dark and sad expression, transform in a big, dorky smile.

"Don't feel bad, Emma. Because I still love you, with all your flaws."

He hooks **(pun intended** **)** an arm around my middle and pulls me onto his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and nuzzle my nose in the crook of his neck. We fit so perfectly together.

Suddenly he leans back and we fall on the bed, me captured in his arms. Not that I mind of course.

"You are going to be the death of me, you know."

"And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I like every bit of it." I laugh and he shuts me up by planting a kiss on my lips.

At first I gasp, but soon give in to a kiss that is tender and slow, but mostly healing. Healing the pain from the past, because the past is in the past, finite.

I break away, reluctantly, and connect the fronts of our heads.

"My mom gave me some advice earlier today."

"What was it?"

"She said I have to tell you the truth. So I will."

"Swan? What are you doing?" His face goes wary, scared of what I might say.

"The truth is, Killian Jones," I pause to tease him, "that I love to the end of the world, all of them, and all the way back."

"And vice versa, you little…" Whatever he was going to say is unaudible as he starts planting kisses up my neck, my jaw, ear, I shiver a little when he gets there, and the rest of my face. But I'm not content yet.

"What's that?"

He looks up, breathing heavily, like me. "You little goddess. Mine. You're my little goddess."

"That's what I'm talking about."

I reward him with a nibble on his earlobe and his reaction is a small groan, which I gladly return as he starts to rub my back.

"You need to sleep, we can continue this another time."

As if on cue, he yawns. "See?"

"How surprisingly it may be, I fully agree with you on that."

I snuggle to his chest as he pulls the covers over us, and he places his arms around me. I hope he is planning to not let me go for a long, long, long time.

 **(A/N) well that became longer than I had expected, hope you liked it! I just adore SwanSnow moments, or whatever the shipname is. Tell me what you think or if you have a fun prompt that you would like to see worked out!**

 **Love Nikey**


	3. The apple pie

**(A/N) It seriously took me more than a week to write this, I started on the plane and worked a little bit on it during my citytrip, but now I finally got to finish it. An excuse in advance for what inspired me and what I put into this one, but I'm still a pathetic tumblr'r that loves memes, YOU CAN'T STOP ME! HAHAHAHA**

 **Thanks to sara-j17, RhizzOneill, fufomadu894, yesiamanowl, Hopie2002, andria(guest), Kay1, 2011 and for following/favoriting/reviewing. I get so so happy whenever I get an alert of it, you also might have noticed that I always will react or send a message if you do one of those three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, duhhh**

 **-The Apple Pie-**

"Killian?" Emma walks into their apartment, wandering what that amazing smell was.  
 **  
**She hangs her coat on a hinge on the wall and wanders into the small living room, but doesn't find the source of the smell, nor Killian.

Now following her nose, she heads to the kitchen and what she sees there surprises her: Killian. With her pink-polka-dot-with-fringes-decorated apron. A fresh baked apple pie in his gloves hands.

"What's this?"

"An apple pie."

"No shit Sherlock, but what? Why? And, how?"

"What? Apple pie. Why? Because I know you love them and I thought you could use a nice surprise since you've been exhausted by your job lately." He glances hopeful at her and continues. "How? With the internet and a helpdesk if I have to be completely honest."

"Killian, you shouldn't have!"

"Yes I did, love. You and I both know, and you can't deny it so don't, that you're having a hard time, so just accept and enjoy as much as possible."

He laughs nervously. He is not sure if the pie is even consumable after the mistakes he had to fix. She had been gone all day so he had, at least he thought, enough time to bake it and to make some mistakes, but in the and he messed it up so bad he had to call their friend Belle to help who just came over and gave him a little head start. At that moment she was his savior, if Emma had come home to him cursing at some pastry that was blackened and wouldn't be and do what he wanted to.  
So thanks to Belle the surprise worked out alright, he owed her **big** time.

"Even if that's true, I know you're not that great of a baker so why even start on such project?!"

"Because I love you of course and you are worth doing such thing for."

"Oh Killian..."

"Now, while it's still warm and just from the oven!"

"Okay, well I'm not complaining then." That beautiful smile he cherished so much made its way into her face and he couldn't help but give her his dork-like smile as answer.

They sat down at the little bar and toasted a cup of tea as they dive into their pieces of cake.

"But, Killian, this-this is delicious!"

"You really think?"

"Yeah! And is that, wait, you added cinnamon?!"

"Do you like it? I know you like your coco with cinnamon, so I thought, maybe-"

"I **love** it!"

Killian sighs with relief as Emma digs into her piece again and works it away much like how a hungry animal would attack a meal.

Now he's satisfied that she likes it, he continues with his own piece and agreed with himself that he, with Belle's help, did a pretty good job.

After about 10 ten minutes while they are still enjoying the pie, even though they finished it minutes ago, Emma starts to cough.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's like-" she gets interrupted by another cough, "I'm getting an allergic reaction."

"Wait. You have allergies?"

He gets up and kneels in front of her, trying to look into her eyes, but she shut them during the coughing.

"I told you a while ago." He gives her a questioning look. "No I did, I'm sure, I did when we were grocery shopping and you grabbed a bag with mixed nuts and all that kind of things." She breaks out in a fit of coughs and doubles over at the force.

"Wait, do you have medicine for this? Than I can grab them."

"They're in the cabinet next to my side of the bed." She chokes out.

He gets up immediately and rushed to their bedroom and at the same time he scolds himself for forgetting about her allergy and causing her pain and getting her in a **very** dangerous situation.

He finds a little bag in the drawer that has *in case of allergic reaction* written on it, clearly by Emma, with a marker.

"Emma I go it," he says as he gets back to her, "what now?"

"Take it out," she takes a deep breath since her throat is starting to tighten, "and set it into my shoulder, here." She points at the spot where he remembered you get your vaccinations.

"You trust me to jam a needle in your arm?! I can't even cut an onion properly, not to mention inject someone with a bloody needle!"

She grabs his wrist and looks him in the eyes, "I trust you. Just do it, please." And cringes from what he is sure of is pain.

Killian swallows hard and takes the needle in his hand. _Good god, the thing is already prepared to use. I really don't know what I would have done if it wasn't._ He rest the tip against her skin and looks in her eyes, asking for confirmation, but the way her face is formed in a pain filled and frowning way cause him to get confidence, and he slowly pushes the needle in her arm.

"Do I just, push the liquid in?" Emma nods, not able to speak.

Once again he swallows as he pushes the little moving thing at the top in and the liquid disappears into her system. Slowly he takes the needle out and quickly puts it back in the bag it was in.

In a kitchen drawer where they keep all kind of healthcare stuff in, except for her allergy medicine apparently, he finds a box of bandages with a pirate theme. When they went buying all these things they had just moved in and he had cut himself while preparing dinner. The pharmacy had different kinds of themed bandages and he insisted on the pirate ones, to Emma's enjoy, she luckily thought it was cute how he was obsessed with pirate-y things.

"Here." He took one from the box and put it over the spot where he had injected her. She coughed a little but it sounded already better from earlier and she even managed to say to him; "You know I don't want the pirate ones." With a pleading undertone.

"Don't complain now, Swan."

"What exactly did you put in it?"

He scoffed and stood up to grab something from the cabinet above the counter and sat it down on the table in front of Emma, who was already doing better thanks to the medicine.

Leaning in to her he whispers, "Deez Nuts."

Suddenly Emma bursts out laughing and slaps his arm as a little punishment, but is weak from the laughing so he barely feels it, also causing him to laugh and to double with her.

"Killian you ass! Better get the car," she stops to wipe some tears away that had started to form and spilled, "I still need to go to the hospital for extra medicine that you can't keep at home for safety reasons or I don't know."

"I'll be right back."

About five minutes later he walks back in and hands Emma her coat and puts his own on.

"How do I get to the car though, I still don't feel entirely well yet, and am not sure if I can walk properly."

"Then I'll carry you milady." He winks teasingly at her and is rewarded with a small smile, even though she tries to keep a straight face.

"Killian-"

Suddenly, he swiftly hooks one arm under her knees and the other one he swings behind her shoulders, scooping her in his arms. Emma gasps and her hands fly to his collar which she tightly clutches in her hands.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to drop you."

"No, I know, but still. You surprised me."

Suddenly realizing she is still tightly holding onto his collar she releases it a bit and opts to loosely hook her arms around his neck. A blush crawls its way up her face, reddening her cheeks oh so lightly, but in a way that makes him want to kiss them.

They reach their small car, the door at the side of the passenger seat already opened, and carefully places Emma in the car. She closes the door herself and he hastily goes back into the apartment to pick up the bag with the used medicine. Just to be sure.

A short drive later, they arrive at the hospital and Killian parks the car flawlessly, hopping out to get a wheelchair. He helps her get into the chair and after he locks the car they walk, well he walks and she sits, to the entrance where they went to register her so a doctor would come to treat her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Killian asks her as they enter the waiting-room.

She smiles appreciatively at him, "Yeah, it's still a little bit aching, but much better, thanks to you."

He leans over and kisses her softly, pulling back way too soon for her liking.

When the doctor calls for them, he pushes Emma forward following the doctor to the room.

When they get out, Emma feeling better after getting the rest of her medicine, she is sitting bent over with her elbows on her knees and face buried in her hands.

Killian chuckles as he says, "Love, why are you sitting like that? You feel better right?" Emma knows he's just pretending to be innocence itself.

"You know what you did." She says with gritted teeth.

"Then, what did I do, I can't seem to remember?" Secretly he is smiling behind her back, knowing very well what he had done.

"When he asked you what I ate you told him I ate 'Deez nuts' for Pete's sake! The guy almost laughed his ass off! Why do you **always** need to embarrass me like that! Argh!"

He starts laughing and motions her to get up from the wheelchair, now standing in front of where you have to place them back. She gets up and walks around the wheelchair, waiting for him to put it back and once he does, she stands in front of him and with a face red of frustration, she hits him full on the cheek. Only she doesn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

Instead, Killian starts to laugh hysterically, grabbing his sides, only bringing his hand up to touch his sore cheek for a second, but he had to laugh so bad because of it.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Ahw come on Emma, it was a joke! It wasn't even that bad!"

"Don't care."

"Wait!"

She steps in the car and he quickly gets in on the other side, realizing she stole the car keys from him.

"You're so funny, I love it."

He sees her smiling, "Fuck you, Jones."

"Love you too, Swan."

 **(A/N) I don't actually know shit about getting an allergic reaction, only about astma, but what I used is what my sister told me so please don't get upset if facts are wrong, but instead tell me. Also sorry for the meme I used, I just love the 'Deez Nuts' meme, just like every other meme. ^^**

 **Sorry for the long a/n s.**

 **Love Nikey ;)**


End file.
